criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
John II
King John II was the victim in Long Live the King (Case #1 of Journey Through the Dimensions). Profile John II was the King of Eroreveth. He had black eyes and short black hair and wore a green fur cape, a platinum gray shirt, pants of the same color and brown boots. Murder details John's body was found at the base of the eastern tower. It was determined that the killer was good at archery given the precision of the shot despite him being shot from faraway. Relationship with suspects At first, Princess Cordelia claimed that everybody loved the King and that he was the life and soul of the party. Although later on, when the team confronted her with the torn abdication act, she admitted that she wanted the victim to abdicate because she thought that he was a drunkard, incapable of ruling the country. John often confided in his butler, Alfred Carson, who told the player that the victim had recently been anxious and worried that someone might want to kill him. However, Carson had played it down, thinking the King was simply overanxious. When the butler was spoken to again, he admitted that the victim was paranoid and suspected everyone close to him of plotting against him. After the butler had beaten the King at chess, John started to consider him as a threat. The victim had an affair with Bianca de Russo, who was deeply saddened by the death of the King, who she claimed was the love of her life. However, when she was spoken to again, she admitted arguing with the victim, who wanted to break up with her because he wished to have a new mistress. She was appealed that he was ungrateful for all the humiliation she had been suffering to be with him. She confessed that everyone in the court had constantly been gossiping about her, mistreating her and even openly calling her "a royal harlot". The victim had a rocky relationship with Jasper Annard, the Prince of Arardori, who was infatuated with the daughter of the King. Knowing that the foreign prince had a reputation of being a ladies' man, John was against this relationship to the point of threatening to lock him up, were he to come back. Nevertheless, Jasper came back to Eroreveth to see the princess, although, he claimed that he did not see the King nor his daughter. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be his ex-girlfriend, Bianca de Russo. Upon admitting to the murder, Bianca told the player that her family was brutally murdered by the King's men during an insurrection. She blamed John for the tragedy and came to the capital city of Eroreveth to avenge them. She became his mistress, but to her great surprise, she fell in love with him and decided to give up on her plan to kill the victim. However he had gradually become distrustful of Bianca and eventually broke up with her. When Bianca overheard the victim telling a guard to dispose of her as soon as she leaves the court, she knew that she had to act. After sending a message to the victim, asking him to come to the eastern tower, she prepared a bow and arrow and shot him down. Princess Cordelia sentenced her to 10 years in prison. Case appearances *Long Live the King (Case #1 of Journey Through the Dimensions) Gallery BiancadeRusso1.png|Bianca de Russo, John's ex-girlfriend and killer. Cordelia Solo 1.png|Cordelia, John's sister Category:Characters (JTtD) Category:Victims (JTtD) Category:Journey Through the Dimensions